Esos 5,110 días a tu lado
by Green Writter
Summary: Llegó el yuri, AsukaxMari, también habrá de otros personajes, cuidado con spoilers
1. Tiempo después del final

El sopor del desierto desdibujaba la imagen de tres pilotos, tres figuras que caminaban, ¿hace cuánto? ¿Tres días? ¿Cinco días?, ni ellos lo sabían. El calor trastornaba su mente, el espacio – tiempo, los desdibujaba también a ellos, envolviéndolos en dulces sueños o terribles pesadillas. Atrás quedó el liderazgo de la capitana Shikinami, alentándolos (obligándolos) a caminar hasta que sean encontrados por Wunder; ahora solo eran cuerpos mecanizados en avanzar. Cansada y exhausta la piloto del Eva 2 se pregunta si deberían continuar, ya no sabía con certeza si estaban más cerca, lejos o en el mismo lugar. Tampoco ayudaba tener que cargar con una muñeca y un "baka" que solo había demostrado una habilidad especial para provocar impactos apocalípticos. Una sonrisa se dibujó al pensar en ello y al hacerlo sus labios resecos se lastiman, un tenue sabor salado le indica que está sangrando. _"¿Acaso moriré aquí?"_ No sería la primera vez que siente a la muerte tan de cerca, ya hasta se ha acostumbrado. Su vista se nubla y escucha el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo sobre la arena: es Shinji quién ha caído, tal vez muerto; unos metros más atrás la muñeca está tirada también. " _Debo seguir… debo seguir…_ " repite su mente… p _rincesa…_ escucha _su_ voz como un susurro, su mente la lleva a ver ese rostro de lentes con una sonrisa perpetua: _Mari_ … pronuncia, cae de bruces y todo oscurece.


	2. En el caos, una luz

Hola queridos lectores, esta es la continuación, sí ya sé los capítulos son super cortos pero bueno intento hacerlo bien, aún estoy aprendiendo de aquí y allá. Basta de bla bla bla, les dejo con la historia, si les gusta comenten y siganme (a la historia) esas cosas me animan mucho.

\- ¡Informe de daños!

\- Hemos perdido el 45% de capacidad, Teniente, pero aún podemos operar si iniciamos el protocolo de contingencias.

\- ¡Actívenlo de inmediato! ¡Reinicien los localizadores!

\- ¡A la orden! – gritaron varias voces

Con la certeza que su equipo no la defraudaría, la teniente Katsuragi se tomó unos segundos para respirar y despejar su mente, a su alrededor podía ver lo que alguna vez fue su nave Wunder, ahora solo escombros, estructuras dañadas, rajadas o simplemente se habían pulverizado… sin embargo todavía estaban allí, vivos, debían continuar.

Se alejó hacía la improvisada enfermería que habían armado, había otros daños que quería revisar. Gran parte de su equipo estaba herido, algunos de gravedad, había perdido ambos evangelios, uno de sus pilotos se encontraba inconsciente y el otro desaparecido y el "espécimen"… ¿qué habría sucedido con él? Siempre que siguiera con vida sería un peligro.

\- Sakura, ¿cómo se encuentra Mari?

\- Teniente, ella aún no despierta, el traumatismo en su cabeza debió ser fuerte, tendremos que esperar a que los sistemas funcionen completamente para realizar más pruebas… tan sólo espero que Mari-chan se recupere – dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro

\- ¿Ha chequeado las pupilas, Sakura? ¿Responden a estímulos visuales?

\- ¡Ritsuko! ¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías estar descansando

\- No hay tiempo para eso, Misato. Mi brazo ha sido enyesado y los analgésicos están haciendo efecto; ahora, ¿Sakura? – dijo arqueando las cejas el evidente espera por respuestas – No podemos quedarnos sin pilotos disponibles.

\- Eeh… sí doctora Ristuko, he realizado las pruebas, no hay evidencia de daño cerebral…

\- Bien, entonces despierte a Mari.

\- Sí

\- Misato, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.

Mientras se alejaban, Misato no pudo evitar recordar cómo era Ritsuko en la universidad, _sigue siendo igual de testaruda_ , pensó. El trabajo era con lo único que se había comprometido Ritsuko… _me recuerda a mí_.

Durante unos minutos todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido de los zapatos de ambas mujeres, la teniente Katsurgi sabía que debía tratarse de algo importante o peligroso, nada se le escapaba de los ojos a Ristuko.

En los próximos capítulos daremos un vistazo al pasado, y sí, habrá yuri =) Gracias por leer


	3. Una nueva piloto

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo… princesa… desde la primera vez que te vi… éramos otras, tan distintas a las de ahora… no cambiaría nada…_

\- ¡Representa un gran riesgo lo sabes Misato!

\- Es una situación crítica, mientras Asuka no despierte no tenemos pilotos disponibles.

\- ¡Puede ser una espia doble!

\- Puede... pero tenemos un enemigo en común y eso nos da una ventaja.

La tensa situación de las mujeres distaba mucho de calma en la que se encontraba la joven de gafas verdes al otro lado del vidrio. La impetuosidad de Misato le dictaba "confiar" en situaciones críticas, pero eran esas mismas situaciones las que empujaban a Ritsuko a ser más cautelosa. En unos minutos de tregua ambas mujeres se quedaron observando a la joven quien canturreaba jovialmente al otro lado del vidrio.

\- Es otra niña cargando con una gran responsabilidad – dijo Misato con cierta nostalgia, nunca había visto así de relajada ni a Asuka ni a Shinji – siempre usamos a niños

\- Ha sido la única manera, ¿no me vas a decir a estas alturas que te arrepientes? – sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, ya estaba decidido

\- Vamos a aceptar a Mari, bajo vigilancia, al primer desacato yo misma me encargaré de ella.

Las semanas siguientes al tercer impacto fueron de arduo trabajo para Misato, reunió a un pequeño pero variado grupo de personas, la mayoría ex trabajadores de NERV; maquinó un plan imposible y robó la unidad 02. Ritsuko tampoco la había tenido fácil, había logrado hacerse del lugar adecuado para mantener en observación a Asuka y monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Inclusive había realizado un exhaustivo examen médico a Mari que había revelado un aparente buen estado de salud salvo la ligera miopía que la aquejaba. _No justifica el uso de lentes_ , le había dicho a Mari y sonriendo respondió _es un recuerdo agradable._

Unas semanas después aquel pequeño grupo había adoptado el nombre de Wunder, un equipo de élite liderado por la Teniente Katsuragi. _Las cosas están marchando bien_ , pensó Misato mientras apreciaba los trabajos de ingeniería que cortaban, engranaban, pulían y fundían lo que sería el nuevo centro de comando. Sí, la logística estaba bien encaminada y absorbía casi todos los pensamientos de Misato, casi porque su tenue entusiasmo se ensombrecía al pensar en Asuka. La pelirroja aún no despertaba del coma a pesar de todos los esfuerzo de Ristuko no era posible determinar si la contaminación del ángel la había dañado irremediablemente. Misato solía escapar de las ajetreadas actividades del área de operaciones para visitar a Ritsuko y monitorear el estado de Asuka. Casi siempre era la misma respuesta, _no hay avances._ En una ocasión al entrar en la sala se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Mari quién estaba leyendo los informes con resultados biológicos. Situación que se repetiría a menudo...


End file.
